Cats, Boobs, and Beds
by garasunomagnetic
Summary: Maki woke up with her ears on top of her head and furry creatures surrounding her. Nico woke up with a pair of huge boobs. They are stuck in a bed fort. Slightly crack-ish near the end. Rated T because Maki loves Nico's butt. One-shot.


Cats, Boobs, and Beds

Maki woke up with her ears on top of her head and furry creatures surrounding her. Nico woke up with a pair of huge boobs. They are stuck in a bed fort.

* * *

Why do I forget disclaimers.

DISCLAIMER: I do not and never will (everyone sighs in relief) own Love Live! School Idol Project.

DEN DEN DENN.

* * *

Nico feels very uncomfortable. It's like an extra weight has been added to her chest and her legs are unaccustomed to the sudden increase in the weight of her initially light body. When she first woke up and found _boobs_ on her chest, she was so excited she jumped in joy, then hit her head on the bottom of a bed frame and almost killed one of Maki's cats by landing on it. She then sat down to relieve her legs.

Oh, did she mention she was stuck in a bed fort made of these _really heavy bed frames and mattresses_? And that she was stuck in it with Maki (her crush of six years)? And also they were surrounded in cats which seem to dislike her? And that Maki looked _absolutely adorable_ with cat ears on her head and kittens on her lap?

Well, the last one really didn't need mentioning, but since the readers can't enjoy the sight with their own eyes, she has to describe- wait! This sight is for her eyes only, if anyone else sets their dirty eyes on this beautiful scene she will _crush them_. With her fists. Nico is pretty sure that her punches can inflict more damage than Mike Tyson's full-power ones just to protect Maki from those _lewd, disgusting, fantasizing eyes_.

Of course, Nico will never let Maki know that, this is textbook Tsundere, and she's confident she's read the book _Tsundere 101_ at least twelve times now.

* * *

Maki has read the book _Tsundere 101_ so many times she stopped counting after 69. Oh, speaking of 69, Nico is staring at her. She thinks Nico looks ridiculous with boobs, but she seems happy -so excited she almost killed Snowy- Maki won't say a word.

Honestly, she doesn't understand the appeal of boobs. They're just lumps of meat hanging from chests, and sometimes they look like they might fall off when they jiggle. Maki shivered at the thought.

 _'Maki, never again imagine boobs falling off and squirting blood everywh- oh my goodness, stop!'_

Tiger the tabby seemed to sense her discomfort, and pawed at her to get her attention.

"I don't know why you're upset, but we're all here for you, okay?" He mewed softly.

Maki patted his head, "I'm fine, don't worry." Tiger then left to play with Angel.

Wait, how does she know their names? Hmm? Maki observed the cats closely.

 _'Frolic, Chili, Spade, Mushroom, Snowy, Princess, Neptune, Tiger, Shadow, Marble, Angel, Hunter...'_ Oh? She can name each of the cats she sets her eyes on.

 _'Let's see if the names are correct.'_

"Shadow?" Maki called out, unsure.

The pitch black cat turned her head to Maki when she heard her name.

"Can you come here?" Maki asked.

Shadow bounced over enthusiastically.

"Do you need anything, Maki-sama?" Shadow asked.

"Ah, no, I just wanted to feel your fur, it looked very soft."

Maki is confused as to why the cats are so formal with her.

* * *

Nico stared in shock as Maki conversed with _cats_.

But Super Idol Nico-Nii is right here! Maki would rather speak with cats than with her?!

She feels like she had just been impaled by a blunt spear through her heart.

Nico tries to sob convincingly to get Maki's attention.

She fails. Maki continues to talk to cats.

* * *

Maki has taken a liking to Shadow. Shadow's fur is smooth and silky, almost like Nico's hair. W-Well, it's not like she _likes_ Nico's hair. Shadow's voice is also sweet, with a caring tone, like Nico- No, her voice _isn't_ sweet and caring and her hair _isn't_ silky. Maki does not like Nico.

After patting Shadow on her head, Maki sent her on her way. Shadow then excused herself and proceeded to tell her friends Frolic and Spade about how soft Maki-sama's hands are. Soon, all the cats are discussing Maki-sama's hands.

* * *

Nico just hears cats meowing.

She understands that the cats are talking, but she doesn't know what they're saying.

Anyways, Maki is paying more attention to the cats than to her. Saddened, Nico casts her eyes around the bed fort in an effort to remove Maki and her _oh-so-sexy hips_ from her head.

She fails, and her eyes stray to Maki. Maki, who looked so cute with her cat ears flicking every few minutes, and her tail wrapped around her.

 _'_ _Ahh, I can't stand this anymore,'_ Nico thinks to herself while covering her face. To any others, she appears like she's having seizures. _'Please let me stand properly so I can go to Maki.'_

Suddenly, her boobs disappear. Wait, not disappear, more like they shrunk back to their original size at a speed that could rival how quickly Nico's eyes flicks from Maki to _anything other than Maki_ to prevent her from catching Nico staring. _'At her beautiful ass,'_ Nico adds. _'I mean eyes, yeah, beautiful eyes,'_ Nico corrects.

Nico grabs at her own chest, surprised at the sudden disappearance. _'Oh, my chest listened to me.'_ Confirming that her boobs are gone, she stands up and walks to Maki with difficulty, seeing as the beds she is walking on are so soft she could sink into them.

Just as she nears Maki, Nico trips, and lands on her. Cliché. Oohh, wait a second, is that a _boob_? In her _hand_? Nico blushes furiously. _So_ cliché. How many times has she read this in manga? She didn't think it could actually happen.

Well, since the boob is already in her hand, might as well give it a squeeze.

Maki moaned. Maki _moaned_. Nico didn't think the calm and collected Maki Nishikino was capable of making such a sound.

Nico squeezed the boob several more times and Maki moaned several more times.

After a few minutes of repeated actions, a black cat meowed, Maki's ear flicked, and then she pushed Nico off quickly, her face redder than a tomato.

"What are you _doing_?" Maki asks, clearly pissed off.

"Hey, you liked it," Nico says.

"I-I did not!"

"Your reaction tells me otherwise," Nico then notices the lack of meowing. "Your cats are gone."

Maki confirms it with her own eyes, then turns to Nico. "Yeah, Shadow told me."

"You named them?" Nico asks.

"No, I knew their names."

"How?"

"I don't know."

"You named them." Nico deadpanned.

"I did not." Maki insists.

"Sure."

Maki tries to attack Nico, but ends up falling into the lap of her target.

"Ooh, how bold, Maki-chan," Nico giggles. "You know, if you wanted a lap pillow so badly-"

"Don't you dare."

"-all you had to do was ask Nico!"

Nico rubs her swollen cheek. It's been an hour since Maki slapped her, but her cheek isn't showing any sign of returning to its original state.

"I found a hole between some beds big enough to fit a person," Maki reports.

"Guhhd, lesht's gho ekshplorin (Good, let's go exploring)."

Maki looks at Nico with pity. "Nico, umm, you know, I mean… I'm sorry, for hitting you, okay?"

Nico stares at Maki in surprise.

"Mhakki-chaan, I knehw yuu cahhred phur Nikho-Nii (Maki-chaan, I knew you cared for Nico-Nii)!" Nico hugs Maki tightly.

"Ahh, let me go!" Maki shouts, redder than her hair.

Nico rubs her swollen cheeks.

"Awwh, Mhakki-chan ish shoo mean tooh meeh (Aww, Maki-chan is so mean to me)…" Nico mutters while crawling through the gap between the beds.

"That's because you hugged me out of nowhere, Nico-chan!" Maki said, her face still red. "Oh? I just realized, but your chest is tiny again."

"Mhai boobsh haf been gohn furh laik, thoo oursh alreadih, yuu jusht notished (My boobs have been gone for like, two hours already, you just noticed)?"

"…yes."

"Ohoho, Mhakki-chan wash too bushie lookin at mai bee-yu-ti-fuu ash rait (Ohoho, Maki-chan was too busy looking at my be-au-ti-ful ass right)?"

"No!" This is the first time Maki felt upset for being unable to hit somebody, well, she can hit Nico's butt from behind her, but she feels it is improper to hit her upperclassman's behind.

"Howh long ish thish tunnel (How long is this tunnel)?" Nico grumbles.

"Just shut up and crawl," Maki says. Honestly, Maki didn't pay any attention to what Nico just asked, her eyes are glued to the _ass_ right in front of her face. _'Oh goodness, I didn't notice before, but what she lacks in chest is made up for in ass."_

Nico didn't say anything for the rest of the trip.

After a lifetime of crawling (so long Nico's swelling died down), they reached _something_.

They find a room made of beds with a big heart-shaped bed in the middle of the bed room (did I make a _pun_?).

Maki cannot stand not touching Nico's _sexy_ ass any longer, and proceeds to grab the heck out of Nico's behind.

They make love on the heart-shaped bed on the floor of beds.

They did not notice the seven pairs of eyes (plus a camera) watching them from behind the a wall of beds.

* * *

Nozomi uses the footage to blackmail NicoMaki into becoming her concubines. Eli is jealous that she is not Nozomi's only wife. Then she sells the footage to RinPana, TsubaHono, KotoUmi and EreAnju for 6900000 Yen.

RinPana and TsubaHono watch the lovemaking session many times. KotoUmi and EreAnju try to reenact NicoMaki's lovemaking.


End file.
